GODS BEHAVING BADLY
by Iland Girl
Summary: "So you're a God that fell from Heaven?" He sighed at her wording. "You could call it that." He muttered. "And now you want revenge?" She asked. He nodded. She gave a soft sigh before looking to the sky. "When I wanted excitement, I meant I wanted to win the lottery. Just clarifying." He looked at her in confusion. "Who are you talking to?" "Somebody that cares." OC AU


**GODS BEHAVING BADLY**

* * *

_"For those that just need a hug."_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own Alex, and nothing else. T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_In which our MC's have an interruption of their lives._

* * *

Loki stared the Tesseract; watching the cool blue wash over his skin from it.

A sinking feeling fell into his gut at the sight of the blue deepening with his pigment.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice called out. Loki knew immediately that it was his father. His body tensed as he dropped the cube unceremoniously.

"Is it a curse?" Loki asked. He held out his hand in front of him; twisting it around and watching the dark blue remain.

"It is not a curse." His father said simply. Loki swallowed before dropping his hand and turning around.

"Then what is it?" He asked; slowly feeling his skin turn back to the seemingly regular pinkish tint. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Odin take a few steps down the stairs. Never once did they break eye contact. It was quiet for a moment before Loki continued to speak. "What part of your conquering of the Frost Giants did you leave out?"

Odin looked to his son a moment longer before relenting.

"A child, left alone on the steps of the temple. Laufey's Son." Odin admitted softly.

Loki's heart leaped to his throat. He didn't understand at first; then the words sunk in and his skin felt cold.

"Laufey? Why would he...?"

"You were rather small for a Frost Giant. Meak." Odin explained out of intuition. Loki felt a sharp stab as pieces of the puzzle fell together. He glared at his father with a new found hatred.

"So you took me, and for what? To show to all the Asgardian children what monster lies under their beds?" He spat.

"Loki-" Odin began, but Loki continued.

"Or was this just so Thor had a toy? Is that why you always favoured him?!"

"Loki." Odin said in a harsher tone.

"Why did you do it?!" Loki shouted. "TELL ME!"

"LOKI." Odin bellowed. Loki felt himself rock back on his heels at the sheer power of his tone. "This is why you could not be a King. You take everything too personal."

"I am certain your _son_ Thor was a much better candidate! Yes why take personal offence? Let us simply off them!" He snapped back.

The room seemed to literally darken as Odin glared at Loki. The youngster unconsciously took a step back at the glare.

"You are my son," Odin stated. "And you must remember what that means."

Loki did not like the sound of that.

* * *

Alex yawned as she drove down the road.

She glanced at the setting sun before deciding to pull her little RV over. The deserted road was a nice little hideaway for her as she put the camper in park before getting to work at setting up a small fire outside the vehicle.

Alex lifted a small compartment before pulling out some matches and firewood. She used stones found on the side of the road to make a pit before dropping the log roughly and lighting a match.

Before dropping the match, Alex stared at the it for a second. She thought back on her past year and smirked. Raising it up as though to toast an invisible being; she looked to the sky.

"To life, for all of its options."

Then she dropped the match; it landed on the log and ignited almost instantly against the flammable wrapping.

Jowena went back into her camper and grabbed a beer and a can of Ravioli. She balanced this, a blanket, spoon, and her guitar as she walked out and sat down on a large rock by the fire. She draped the blanket around her shoulders and placed her guitar beside her as she ate her meal and drank her beer.

She tossed her can in the dirt before grabbing her guitar and began to strum some cords. A soft hum came from her lips as she played the instrument smoothly.

Just as she was going to open her mouth and sing a massive **_BANG_ **interrupted nearly fell off her rock as a huge light and wind appeared on the other side of her camper. The vehicle rocked back and forth as the wind pushed harshly. Alex covered her head and body with her blanket from the dust.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Alex had no idea what had happened; that didn't stop her curiosity from wanting to know what though. She thought better than to stick her neck out in fear of some alien biting it off. You never knew what could happen. She could've just witnessed the first landing of an invasion!

Picking up one of the smaller rocks from her pit; Alex tossed it over top the RV and spun around before flopping to the ground. She expected some sort of explosion or at the very least a noise. Nothing emerged though; not a single noise.

Deciding that it would be safe to venture over, Alex huddled against her RV's front before taking her shoe off and waving it in view of the other side. Nothing bit it, so she pulled her sneaker back on and stuck a hand out. Nope, nothing bit that off either.

Finally getting brave, Alex stuck half her face around the corner and looked at the expanse.

The road was piled with dirt, and beyond that was a small lump in the midst of a circle of dirt. Alex gulped before sneaking over to the pile. She looked both ways as she crossed the road before sneaking up to the lump.

It... It was a...man?

She stared at him for a moment; blinking slowly. Then she knelt down and looked around for anyone else. When she didn't see anyone else she made a hissing noise.

"Psst! Hey!... Mister... weirdly dressed!" She said in a hushed tone. When he didn't reply she poked him on the nose. He grunted a bit and shifted his head, but otherwise made no motion of being awake.

With a huff, Alex titled her head to match the angle of the man's.

"Well, so much for boredom."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for a first chapter guys! Hope ya'll like it!**

**I'm gunna give you guys a quick run down of this story.**

**So this story will depend heavily on popularity for how often I update. It's going to go along (kind of) with the Marvel storyline, but with a few major changes. I figured this story will probably be around thirty chapters long... probably around 150k words...ish. This is just the opening, so yes, it is a lot shorter.**

**So Alex is a bit of a... different character for me. She's one of those mentally strong but physically weak gals. Not my usually game. But I figured for Loki? He needs someone like her.**

**This is going to be a very slow process going on BTW. IDK if they'll even be friends until chapter twenty something! So yes, this will be a very slow story in romance development, but as for regular stuff like plot... well! It should start going around chapter 3 and take off at Chapter 5. I'd like to think it'll be fun, but I'm still screwing around with the details.**

**Anyway, drop a note and tell me what you guys think!**

**Cheers!**

_**-Illand Girl-**_


End file.
